1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to sewer cleaning apparatuses. Class 134, U.S. Pat. Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
It is known in the sewer cleaning apparatus art to provide sewer cleaning apparatuses which employ high pressure cleaning nozzles, wherein the nozzle is either stationary or rotary. A disadvantage of the prior art non-rotating sewer cleaning nozzles is that they do not provide jet cleaning streams of water to be discharged over the entire inner surface of a sewer pipe. A disadvantage of the prior art rotating sewer cleaning nozzles is that they are subject to damage and being clogged up by dirt so that they cannot rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,850 discloses a rotary cleaning nozzle mounted on a carriage which includes a plurality of runners designated by the letter K. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,302 discloses a sewer pipe cleaning device comprising a non-rotating nozzle carried on a pair of sled-like skids 46. The following list of U.S. patents disclose further examples of prior art cleaning apparatuses for tubular articles namely, U.S. Pats. Nos. 649,839, 903,754, 1,126,553, 2,194,095, 2,218,130, 2,336,293, 3,370,599, 4,184,220 and 4,271,556.